venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Mojave
Rating This fan fiction is rated "E" for Everyone Fan Rating How do you like the Fan Fiction? Like Dislike This sucks (if you chose this, say that you did in the comments) Story Chapter I After investigating a robot created by Tinker Joe, I continued wandering off, trying to ignore the thought of what I seen at Andale. While hiking off in the cloudy, Capitol Wasteland, I found a small raider encampment, I pulled out Lincoln's Repeater and began firing at them. Jordan began spitting out random nonsense while I was taking them down, when I started looting the bodies, I noticed they looked more sunburned than the usual raiders I come across, and they have gear I've never seen before, I forgot about it. Eventually, I heard Sarah yell something, which made me look to the left, it seemed like a Scouting team was returning to camp. I pulled out my weapon as we were being ambushed, but right after my second shot, I was down, tumbling into the ashen grass, Jordan began yelling out. "Cywren!" he exclaimed "Get up! Cywren you cannot die on me!". I heard yelling around me, as I observed the dark, cloudy sky, and then everything began to fade away; darker, and darker... Chapter II There is a desert, a blazing, mountainous, large desert. You know this desert is in peril, and you know you need to go to this desert. Your journey starts now... I was awoken by a bright, silvery light, and recognized the ceiling of my house, and the face of Timebomb, who was sticking a stimpak in my arm, he noticed my eyes were open, "I see you're finally awake" he said "Copper brought you here". I looked around and saw Quasar, wagging his tail rapidly. I got up and pat him on the head, and let the others know I'm alright. I pulled out a Nuka Cola from my bag, and sat down drinking. But then I realized, I couldn't here him, "Hello?" I said "Jordan...? Are you there?". There was no answer, but a cool wind. "Jordan?!" I repeated over and over, Bryan walked in. "Cywren, are you Ok?" "Yes, I'm fine, I just need to be alone right now, Ok?" I softly replied, "Ok". It felt as if everything just stopped, all I was doing is saying the same thing "Jordan?!" "Please respond!" I was laying in my bedroom, depressed for some random reason. I felt two different feelings, a feeling of melancholy, that Jordan might be gone, and a feeling of freedom, that I can do what I wanted. Everything was silent, and everything was different and abnormal, but suddenly, I saw the same flashback I did when I was asleep, and then I knew exactly what to do. I ran into the main room, and found Copper in there, "I'm going to be leaving, Timebomb is in charge while I'm gone," I said seriously "Where will you be going?" Copper responded "I'm heading to the Mojave Wasteland, I'll give more instructions later, and be sure to inform everyone else about this... Goodbye" I closed the door. Category:Another Fallout Tale Category:Cywren Caster Category:Fan Fiction